


Je ne le regrette pas, n'est ce pas?

by Chysack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Errortale, error, error!sans - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble rapide sur Error!Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne le regrette pas, n'est ce pas?

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas, j'avais envie de l'écrire.   
> C'est du Error!Sans (crée par Loverofpiggies (donc pas à moi)), un UA d'Undertale (qui appartient à Toby Fox (pas l'UA, le jeu) et donc pas à moi) que j'aime beaucoup.
> 
> Bonne lecture...

Les corps s'amassaient. Les lignes de pouvoir d'un bleu pur trompeur se multipliaient. Pourtant le nombre d'Univers allait croissant. Toutes ces répliques incomplètes, grossières, insultantes... Combien étaient désormais réduites à l'état de simples loques, accrochées au néant par ses fils arachnoïdes que j'avais créés ? Le compte était devenu flou. Après tout, quelle est la valeur des nombres face à l'éternité? La seule chose que je pouvais faire ne changeait pas. Chercher, trouver, tuer. Encore.

Le sentiment de pouvoir que je ressens en détruisant une hérésie alternative me permets cependant de ne pas ressentir dans ses actes répétitif un semblant d'ennui. Les pixels autours de moi s'amoncellent, déconstruisant ma silhouette. Je ne suis pas un clone après tout, n'est ce pas? Hein, n'est ce pas? Je suis le nettoyeur. J'ai cette fonction ingrate mais indispensable qui permet à la vrai timeline d'avoir encore un sens. Après tout, en quoi l'univers originel serait t'il nécessaire si chacun pouvait trouver quelque chose qui lui convenait mieux dans un Alternatif? Ma fonction est indispensable. Le sens de ma vie est de préserver celui de l'Originel. Je travaille bien. Les Sans multiples, petites choses insensées et abominables, étaient de plus en nombreux. Ceux ci, je les gardent. Ce sont les seuls. Les autres meurent complètement. Les Sans, quand à eux, sont suspendus dans cette toile dans laquelle j'erre, derniers lambeaux de ce qui fut leurs mondes. Et pourtant... Et pourtant les Alternatifs monstrueux continuent d'apparaitre, encore et encore... Combien devrais je en détruire pour qu'enfin ils cessent de venir? Beaucoup trop... Trop? Il n'y a pas de "trop"! Il n'y a des "plus", mais des "trop"... Détruire, un sentiment beaucoup plus exaltant que tuer, ne devait jamais être regretté.

Je ne le regrette pas, n'est ce pas?


End file.
